


Merkitty

by Emppuko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, house of night - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko
Summary: Kun 16-vuotias Yuuri tulee merkityksi, hänen on jätettävä tavallinen elämänsä ja muutettava Yön taloon, vampyyrien sisäoppilaitokseen. Siellä tulokkaat käyvät läpi muutoksen, ja niistä, jotka selviävät hengissä, tulee huikean karismaattisia vampyyreitä.





	Merkitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkitty/gifts).



 Juuri kun luulin, ettei päiväni voisi muuttua enää huonommaksi, näin sen kuolleen tyypin seisomassa koulun käytävällä kaappini vieressä. Minami, joka puhua pälpätti niin kuin aina, ei edes huomannut häntä. Aluksi. Itse asiassa, nyt kun ajattelen tarkemmin, minä olin ainoa joka pani tyypin merkille heti paikalla - jälleen yksi murheellinen todiste siitä, miten miten minun aina jotenkin kummallisesti pitää poiketa joukosta.

"Ihan totta, Yuuri, ei Chihoko nyt itseään niin _hirveään_ känniin juonut pelin jälkeen. Et saisi olla noin ankara hänelle."

"Niin", vastasin vähän poissaolevana. "Enpä kai." Sitten yskäisin. Taas. Oloni oli kamala. Olin varmaan saamassa sen taudin, jota herra Morooka, enemmän-kuin-hiukkasen-hullu biologianopettajani, nimitti teinirutoksi.

Jos kuolisin, riittäisikö se tekosyyksi jäädä pois huomisesta geometrian kokeesta? Sitä saattoi vain toivoa.

"Yuuri, hei. Kuunteletko sinä edes? Chihoko joi varmaan vain jotain neljä - tai no, ehkä kuusi kaljaa, ja kolme paukkua. Eikä se nyt ole tässä edes pääasia, ei sinne päinkään. Ei hän varmaan olisi juonut kuin ihan muutaman, jos sinun tyhmät vanhempasi eivät olisi pakottaneet sinua tulemaan kotiin heti pelin jälkeen." Vaihtamamme kärsivä katse kertoi, että olimme täysin samaa mieltä äitini ja isäpuoleni kohtuuttomista vaatimuksista - isäpuoleni, jota minä nimitin isäpälliksi ja jonka äiti oli nainut kolme todella pitkää vuotta sitten. SItten, hädin tuskin henkeä vedettyään, Minami jatkoi tuttua lärpättelyään.

"Ja olihan hänellä sitä paitsi aihetta juhlaan. Siis hakkasimme Karatsun!" Minami ravisteli minua harteista ja painoi nenänsä melkein kiinni naamaani. "Haloo! Sinun poikakaverisi- "

"Minun melkein-poikakaverini", korjasin ja yritin parhaani olla yskäisemättä hänen päälleen.

"No sama se. Chihoko on pelinrakentaja - pitihän hänen nyt saada juhlia. Siitä on jotain miljoona vuotta, kun Hasetsu viimeksi hakkasi Karatsun."

"Kuusitoista." Olen surkea matikassa, mutta Minamin heikko laskupää saa jopa minutkin vaikuttamaan nerolta.

"No sama sekin. Ottaisit nyt huomioon, että hän oli hyvällä tuulella. Antaisit toiselle sentään pikkuisen vapauksia."

"Ottaisit itse huomioon, että hän oli päissään jo viidettä kertaa tällä viikolla. Sori vaan, mutta en halua poikakaveria, jota ei enää kiinnosta paljon muu kuin se, pystyykö hän kiskomaan patterin kaljaa puklaamatta. Ja mieti vähän, miten kaikki se kalja lihottaa." Jouduin pitämään yskäisytauon. Päätäni pyörrytti pikkuisen, ja keskityin vetämään hitaasti henkeä yskän puuskani jälkeen. Vaikka eihän Minami-lärppä sitä huomannut.

"Uuuhh! Chihoko lihavana! Sitä kuvaa en kyllä tahdo päähäni."

Pidättelin yskää parhaani mukaan. "Ja kun hän suutelee, tuntuu kuin imisi viinaankasteltuja varpaita."

Minami irvisti inhosta. "Okei ällöä. Harmi, että hän on niin vetävä."

Minamin pinnallisuutta pahimmillaan. Huokaisin vaivautumatta kätkemään kiusaannustani.

"Sinä olet niin ärtyisä, kun olet kipeänä", Minami jatkoi. "Mutta jospa vain tietäisit, miten Chihoko toijottaa perääsi, kun ohitit hänet ruokalassa. Ihan kuin eksynyt koiranpentu. Hän ei pystynyt edes..."

Silloin näin hänet. Sen kuolleen tyypin. Okei, tajusin kyllä aika pikaiseen, ettei hän ollut sanan varsinaisessa merkityksessä "kuollut". Hän oli kuolematon. Tai yli-inhimillinen. Miten vain. Oli nimitys mikä tahansa, lopputulos oli sama. Tiesin heti paikalla mikä hän oli - vaikken olisi edes aistinut hänestä uhkuvaa pimeyden voimaa, en mitenkään voinut olla näkemättä hänen merkkiään, otsan safiirinsinistä kuunsirppiä, ja samansävyisiä silmiä kehystävää paksua köysitatuointia. Hän oli vampyyri, eikä siinäkään vielä kaikki. Hän oli etsijä.

"Hitto soikoon! Ja siinä hän nyt seisoi minun kaappini vieressä.

"Yuuri, sinä et tosiaan kuuntele yhtään!"

Sitten vampyyri puhui, ja seremonialliset sanat virtasivat ilmoille vaarallisina ja houkuttavina, kuin verta olisi sekoitettu sulaan suklaaseen.

"Yuuri Katsuki! Yö on valinnut sinut; sinun kuolemastasi tulee sinun syntymäsi. Yö kutsuu sinua; kuule siis Hänen suloista ääntään. Kohtalosi odottaa sinua Yön talossa!"

Vampyyri kohotti yhden pitkistä, valkoisista sormistaan ja osoitti minua. Ja samaan aikaan kun otsani räjähti kivusta, Minami avasi suunsa ja kirkaisi.

\---

Kun kirkkaat täplät viimein hälvenivät silmistäni, nostin katseeni ja näin Minamin tuijottavan minuun kasvot kalpeina.

Kuten tavallista päästin suustani heti ensimmäisen hullun jutun, joka mieleeni pulpahti. "Mina, silmäsi mollottavat ihan niin kuin kalalla."

"Hän merkitsi sinut. Voi, Yuuri! Sinulla on sen kuvion ääriviivat otsallasi!" Minami painoi vapisevan kätensä valkoisille huulilleen ja yritti epäonnistuneesti pidätellä nyyhkäystään.

Nousin istualleni ja yskin. Päätäni särki aivan sairaasti, ja hieroin kulmieni välistä keskipistettä. Sitä kirveli kuin ampiaisen piston jäljiltä, ja kipu säteili silmiini ja poskipäihini asti. Tuntui, että voisin pian oksentaa.

"Yuuri!" Nyt Minami itki estoitta, ja hikkaisut katkoivat hänen puhettaan. "Voi. Hyvä. Luoja. Se kaveri oli etsijä - vampyyrien etsijä!"

"Mina." Räpyttelin silmiäni raskaasti ja yritin karkoittaa kipua päästäni. "Lakkaa itkemästä. Kyllähän sinä tiedät, etten kestä sinun itkuasi." Kurkotin kättäni taputtaakseni lohduttavasti hänen olkaansa.

Ja hän kavahti vaistomaisesti kauemmas.

En voinut uskoa sitä. Hän tosiaankin kavahti, niin kuin pelkäisi minua. Ja varmasti hän erotti tuskan silmistäni, koska hän aloitti välittömästi hengästyneen pälpätyksensä.

"Voi Luoja, Yuuri! Mitä aiot tehdä? Ethän sinä voi mennä siihen paikkaan. Et voi alkaa yhdeksi niistä. Eihän tämä voi tapahtua! Kenen kanssa minä muka menisin sitten katsomaan matsejakaan?"

Huomasi, että hän koko vuodatuksensa aikana kertaakaan siirtynyt yhtään lähemmäs minua. Kätkin sisimpääni kipeän loukkaantumisen tunteen, joka uhkasi saada minut purskahtamaan itkuun. Silmäni kuivuivat välittömästi; olen hyvä pidättämään kyyneleitä. Kai minun kuuluukin olla, olenhan harjoitellut sitä kolme vuotta.

"Ei tässä mitään. Kyllä minä selvitän tämän. Varmaan vain jokin... jokin outo erehdys", valehtelin.

En oikeastaan puhunut, vuodatin vain sanoja suustani. Yhä pääni kivusta irveistellen nousin seisaalleni. Katsellessani ympärilleni tunsin pientä helpotusta siitä, ettei koulun käytävällä ollut ketään muita kuin Minami ja minä, ja sitten jouduin tukahduttamaan hysteerisen naurunpuuskan. Jos en olisi ollut ihan hermona huomisesta järkyttävästä geometriankokeesta, enkä olisi juossut kaapilleni hakemaan kirjaani, jotta voisin päntätä illalla pakkomielteisesti (ja turhaan), etsijä olisi löytänyt minut ulkoa koulun pihalta - minut ja suurimman osan Hasetsun koulun 1300 oppilaasta, odottamassa busseja, joita typerä barbiekloonisiskoni ylenkatseellisesti kutsuu "isoiksi keltaisiksi limusiineiksi". Minulla on auto, kuolun traditioihin kuuluu seisoskella pihalla niiden vähemmän onnekkaiden seurassa, jotka joutuvat ajamaan bussilla, ja lisäksi se on erinomainen keino pysyä perillä siitä, kuka yrittää iskeä ketä. Mutta nyt käytävään oli ilmestynyt vain yksi tyyppi meidän lisäksemme - pitkä laiha ääliö, jonka harottavista hampaista näin ikävä kyllä liian monia, koska hän tuijotti minua suu auki loksahtaneena, niin kuin olisin juuri synnyttänyt pahnueen lentäviä porsaita.

Yskin uudelleen, tällä kertaa todella märkää, inhottavaa yskää. Ääliö päästi pienen vingahtavan äänen ja kipitti käytävää kohti opettaja Odan luokkaa pusertaen pelilautaa luisevaa rintaansa vasten. Shakkikerho oli kai vaihtanut kokoontumisaikansa maanantaiksi koulun jälkeen.

Pelasivatko vampyyrit shakkia? Kuuluiko vampyyreihinkin nörttejä? Entä oliko olemassa barbiemaisia vampyyricheerleadereitä? Soittiko yksikään vampyyri bändissä? Oliko vampyyreissä emopoikia, jotka käyttivät tyttöjen housuja ja peittivät puolet naamastaan kamaliin kutreihinsa? Vai olivatko he kaikki karseita gootteja, jotka eivät käyneet turhan usein pesulla? Pitäisikö minunkin muuttua gootiksi? Tai vielä pahempaa, emotytöksi? En erityisemmin pitänyt mustista vaatteista, en ainakaan pelkästään. En myöskään tuntenut äkillistä ja valitettavaa kammoa saippuaa ja vettä kohtaan, saati sitten pakottavaa tarvetta muuttaa hiustyyliäni ja käyttää liika kajalia.

Kaikki tämä myllersi mielessäni, kun tunsin uuden hysteerisen naurunpuuskan pyrkivän kurkkuuni, ja olin melkein kiitollinen, kun se tulikin ilmoille yskänä.

"Yuuri? Oletko kunnossa?" Minamin ääni kuulosti liian kimeältä, aivan kuin joku oisi nipistänyt häntä, ja hän oli perääntynyt toisenkin askeleen kauemmas minusta.

Huokaisin ja tunsin kiukkuni kipuavan pintaan. Enhän minä nyt itse ollut tätä järjestänyt. Minami ja minä olimme olleet parhaita ystäviä kolmannelta luokalta saakka, ja nyt hän katsoi minua niin kuin olisin muuttunut hirviöksi.

"Minami, minä tässä vain olen. Sama minä kuin kaksi sekuntia sitten, ja kaksi tuntia ja kaksi päivää sitten" Turhautuneena osoitin kivusta sykkivää otsaani. "Ei tämä muuta minua keneksikään toiseksi."

Minamin silmät kihosi taas kyyneleitä, mutta onneksi hänen kännykkänsä alkoi laulaa Madonnan "Material Gilrliä". Automaattisesti hän vilkaisi, kuka soitti. Näin hänen jänis-ajovaloissa-ilmeestään, että se oli hänen poikakaverinsa Yuuto.

"Mene vain", kehotin väsähtäneesti. "Lähde kotiin hänen kyydissään."

Minamin huojentunut ilme tuntui melkein läimäisyltä kasvoihin.

"Soitathan myöhemmin?" hän vannotti vielä olkansa yli, ennen kuin perääntyi kiireesti ulos sivuovesta.

Katselin, kun hän kiirehti itäpihan nurmikon yli parkkipaikalle. Näin hänen pusertavan kännykkää korvaansa vasten ja puhuvan Yuutolle kiihtynein sanaryöpyin. Takuuvarmasti hän jo kertoi poikakaverilleen, että minä olin muuttumassa hirviöksi.

Pulmallisinta koko tilanteessa oli se, että muuttuminen hirviöksi oli kahdesta vaihtoehdostani valoisampi.Vaihtoehto 1: muuttuisin vampyyriksi, eli ihmisten enemmistön mielestä hirviöksi. Vaihtoehto 2: ruumiini vastustaisi muutosta ja kuolisin. Lorun loppu.

Hyvä uutinen siis oli, että minun ei tarvitsisi mennä huomiseen geometriankokeeseen.

Huono uutinen oli, että minun täytyisi muuttaa Yön taloon, yksityiseen kouluun Pietarin keskustassa, kouluun joka tunnetaan vampyyrien sisäoppilaitoksena. Joutuisin viettämään siellä seuraavat neljä vuotta ja käymään läpi eriskummallisia, sanoinkuvaamattomia fyysisiä muutoksia, sekä muuttamaan elämäntapani täydellisesti ja pysyvästi. Ellei siis muutosprosessi veisi henkeäni.

Mahtavaa. En halunnut kumpaakaan. Halusin vain parhaani mukaan olla normaali, huolimatta järkyttävän vanhanaikaisista vanhemmistani, peikkomaisesta pikkuveljestäni ja täpötäydellisestä isosiskostani. Halusin välttää reput geometriassa. Halusin saada hyviä numeroita , jotta pääsisin eläinlääketieteelliseen ja pois Hasetsusta. Mutta ennen kaikkea halusin kuulua joukkoon - ainakin koulussa. Koti oli jo osoittautunut toivottomaksi, joten jäljellä olivat vain ystäväni ja elämä perheen ulkopuolella.

Ja nyt sekin riistettäisiin minulta.

Hieroin otsaani ja haroin sitten tukkaani, kunnes se peitti puolittain silmäni ja toivottavasti myös merkin, joka oli ilmaantunut niiden yläpuolelle. Pidin pääni painuksissa, niin kuin olisin jonkin laukkuuni omituisesti ilmaantuneen mönjän lumoissa, ja kiirehdin oppilaiden parkkipaikalle johtavalle ovelle.

Juuri ennen kuin astuin ulos pysähdyin siihe paikkaan. Laitosmaisten lasiovien läpi näin Chihokon. Hänen ympärillään parveili tyttöjä, jotka keikistelivät ja leiskauttelivat tukkaansa, ja poikia, jotka revittelivät naurettavan isoja avopakujaan ja yrittivät (enimmäkseen epäonnistuneesti) näyttää cooleilta. Kertoi varmaan minusta paljon, että olin valinnut tuollaisen ihastuksen kohteen… Mutta ei, reiluudesta itseäni kohtaan minun piti myös muistaa, että Chihoko oli ennen ollut ihan uskomattoman kiva ja suloinen, ja oli hänellä hetkensä vieläkin. Useimmiten silloin, kun hän vaivautui olemaan selvin päin.

Kimeitä tyttöjen kikatuksia kantautui korviini parkkipaikalta. Hienoa. Ketty Abelashvili, koulun pahin horo, oli läimäisevinään Chihokoa. Jo kaukaa näki Kettyn mielestä läimäisy oli jonkinlainen pariutumisrituaali. Ja kuten tavallista, taliaivo Chihoko vain seisoi ja virnisteli. Voihan hemmetti, päiväni ei vain kertakaikkiaan voinut mennä hiukkasen parempaan suuntaan. Ja siellä minun rastaanmunansininen vuosimallin -66 kuplavolkkarini nökötti heidän keskellä. Ei. En voinut mennä pihalle. En voinut kävellä sinne kaikkien keskelle tämä juttu otsallani. En koskaan voisi kuulua heihin. Tiesin jo liiankin hyvin, miten he suhtautuisivat. Muistin edellisen kerran, jolloin etsijä oli valinnut oppilaan koulustamme. 

Silloin oli ollut viime vuoden syyslukukauden alku. Etsijä oli tullut koululle heti aamulla ja iskenyt silmänsä yhteen poikaan, joka oli kävellyt ensimmäiselle oppitunnilleen. Itse en nähnyt Etsijää, mutta pojan kyllä, ihan vilaukselta, kun hän pudotti kirjat käsistään ja juoksi ulos, tuore merkki kalpealla otsallaan ja kyyneleitä valkoisilla poskillaan. Muistan yhä vieläkin, miten tungoksentäytteisiä käytävät olivat olleet sinä aamuna, ja miten kaikki olivat väistyneet ulos ryntäävän pojan edestä niin kuin hänellä olisi ollut rutto. Minä olin yksi niistä, jotka olivat väistyneet hänen tieltään ja tuijottaneet, vaikka olinkin tuntenut suurta myötätuntoa häntä kohtaan. En vain ollut halunnut tulla leimatuksi “siksi yhdeksi tytöksi, joka on noiden friikkien kaveri”. Aika ironista juuri tällä hetkellä?

En siis mennyt autolleni, vaan suuntasin lähimpään vessaan, joka taivaan kiitos oli tyhjä. Siellä oli kolme koppia - jep, tarkistin jokaisen tosi hyvin jalkojen varalta. Seinämällä oli kaksi allasta, joiden yllä roikkui kaksi keskikokoista peiliä. Vastapäistä seinää peitti valtava peili, jonka alla oli hylly hiusharjoille, meikeille sun muille. Laskin hyllylle laukkuni ja geometriankirjani ja vedin syvään henkeä. Sitten kohotin päätäni ja nostin saman tien hiukset otsaltani taakse. 

Tuntui kuin olisin tuijottanut tutun muukalaisen naamaa. Tiedättekö, sellaisen ihmisen, jonka näkee väkijoukossa ja luulee ihan varmasti tuntevansa, vaikka ei oikeasti tunne? Nyt se tyyppi olin minä - tuttu muukalainen. 

Hänellä oli minun silmäni. Ne olivat sellaiset pähkinänruskeat, jotka eivät osanneet päättää halusivatko oikeastaan olla vihreät vai ruskeat, mutta yhtä isot ja ymmyrkäiset ne eivät olleet koskaan ennen olleet. Vai olivatko? Hänellä oli minun hiukseni - lyhyet ja suorat ja melkein yhtä tummat kuin isoäidilläni oli ollut, ennen kuin ne olivat alkaneet muuttua hopeisiksi. Muukalaisella oli minun korkeat poskipääni, pitkä, vahva nenä, ja leveä suu - lisää piirteitä isoäidiltäni ja hänen cherookee-esivanhemmiltaan. Kasvoni eivät kuitenkaan olleet ikinä ennen näin kalpeat. Hipiäni oli aina ollut paljon tummempi kuin kenelläkään muulla perheessäni. Mutta ehkä kyse ei ollutkaan siitä, että ihoni olisi äkisti muuttanut tavallista kalpeammaksi… ehkä se vain näytti kalpealta verrattuna tummansiniseen kuunsirppiin,joka tökötti täydellisen keskellä otsaani. Tai ehkä kaikki johtui kauheista loisteputkivaloista. Toivoin, että kyse olisivaloista. 

Tuijotin eksoottisen näköistä tatuointia. Yhden vahvojen cherokeepiirteitteni kanssa se loi hurjan vaikutelman… aivan kuin olisin kuulunut menneisiin aikoihin, jolloin maailma oli avarampi ja alkukantaisempi. 

Tästä päivästä eteenpäin elämäni ei koskaan enää olisi samanlaista. Ja pieneksi hetkeksi - vain silmänräpäykseksi - unohdin mihinkään kuulumattomuuden kauhun ja tunsin huikaisevaa mielihyvää, kun syvällä sisimmässäni isoäitini heimon veri riemuitsi.

 


End file.
